Poor poor Austin
by MzCrazyfan1
Summary: What happens when Austin reads Ally book and finds out what she first thought of him.
1. First Impressions

"What are you doing?" Asked Ally with a disgusted tone. What was wrong now?

"I am clearly playing the drums Ally, get your eyes checked." Why is she always so un-happy?

"With corn dogs thought? Why do it again Austin?" She retorted with a smirk hiding her clear disappointment to me breaking the rules. Just then she started to reach for my corn dogs but I got up from the drums and ran to the counter f Sonic Boom.

"I know 'Don't play the Interment's' he but I was bored." The she walked up and snatched my corn dog.

"Actually I was going for 'No eating in the store' but that will work." And with that Ally walked up the stairs. I jumped over the counter to see what she had back there but as soon as I landed my foot hit something and I fell. Searching to see what tripped me I found Ally's book. Flashes of Ally saying 'Don't touch my book!' floated through my head so obviously, I opened the book and started reading.

Dear diary/song book,

I called you that because I use you for both so you can understand your own name. Sorry I'm rambling let me start over. Hi, today the funniest thing in the world happened to me I met Austin Moon. He's a boy with doll hair and big dreams just like me. (The dreams part not doll hair.) Anyways he loves music and has the most wonderful voice, all though he not the sharpest needle in the hay stack he can be smart if he try's. Austin is the nicest person in the world to me (even nicer than Trish), He always thinks of others! Plus he's said and I quote. "I want you to be there with me. I wouldn't be going on the Helen Show if it wasn't for you anyways." SO SWEET! He also danced with me to fun me up. (BTW I'm fun!) So that's Austin Moon a doll haired, Musical, big dreaming, nice, sweet, dancing boy with an amazing voice. Is this a crush you ask? Well that's a mystery now isn't it?

Love Ally Dawson December 2, 2011

"IS THAT MY BOOK!" Ally yelled.

"YOU THINK I'M SWEET! I mocked her.

"What?" "It says right hear 'Austin Moon a doll haired, musical, big dreaming, nice, sweet, dancing boy with an amazing voice.' Thank you by the way."

"DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK!" she screamed, as she snatched the book out of my hands I thought I saw blush creep into her cheeks or mabye she was just so mad she was turning red, you know like in those cartoons when- I'm getting off topic... Then it's fell silent, thinking back to what I read something bothered me.

"Is it?" I asked looking at my feet.

"Is what?" She spat back. I could tell she was extremely mad that I looked at her book.

"Is it a crush?" I said quietly still examining my feet.

"What was the date on the page you read?" Ally asked calming down.

"It was from the day after you agreed to be my partner." How I knew that happened on Dec. 2, I had no idea.

"That was a long time ago Austin." And with that she ran upstairs. I sat there shock then I realized something.

"She never answered." I whispered out loud. Running up the stairs desperate to get an answer, I heard something. It was Ally, singing?

It's like he doesn't hear a word I say

His mind is somewhere far away

And I don't know how to get there

It's like

It was so beautiful I had to join in.

**(Austin's parts are in these)**

(She's way too serious)

All he wants is to chill out

(She's always in a rush)

He makes me wanna pull all my hair out

(And interrupting)

Like he doesn't even care

(Like she doesn't even care)

You,

(me)

We're face to face

Both: But we don't see eye to eye

Like fire and rain

(Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane

(You can drive me insane)

Both: But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars

(We're Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars

(Like different stars)

Both: But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

(Austin) (echoes:Ally)

She's always trying to save the day

Just wanna let my music play

She's all or nothing

But my feelings never change

(Why does he try to read my mind?)

I try to read her mind

(It's not good to psychoanalyze)

She tries to pick a fight

To get attention

That's what all of my friends say

(That's what all of my friends say)

(Ally)

You,

(Austin)

Me

(Ally)

We're face to face

(Both)

But we don't see eye to eye

(Ally) (echoes: Austin)

Like fire and rain

(Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane

(You can drive me insane)

(Both)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

(Ally) (echoes: Austin)

We're Venus and Mars

(We're Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars

(Like different stars)

(BOTH)

But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

(Austin)

When I'm yes, she's no

(Ally)

When I hold on, he just lets go

(BOTH)

We're perfectly imperfect

But I wouldn't change a thing, no

(Ally) (echoes: Austin)

We're like fire and rain

(Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane

(You can drive me insane)

(Both)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

(Ally) (echoes: Austin)

We're Venus and Mars

(We're Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars

(Like different stars)

(Both)

But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

(Both)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

(Ally) (echoes: Austin)

We're Venus and Mars

(We're Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars

(Like different stars)

(Both)

But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a

Wouldn't change a thing

"I'm sorry I looked in your book." I don't why but the apology just splattered out of me. All I could think about was the connection I felt with Ally during that song. How did we both know the same lyrics to a song made up on the spot? WE DIDN'T EVEN STOP! I looked at Ally just to see her going through the same thing I was.

"How?" was all I could say.

"I don't know." She looked up at me. That's it, we just stared at each other in shock. I felt one of us had to break the silence so I did.

"Um I uh should um." Is what's I stuttered as I pointed to the door.

"Yeah uh bye" She whispered now staring at her piano.

"Austin, wait!" She shouted. Right before I left the room.

"Yeah!" I spun around to face a happy Ally. (mood swings much.)

"Why did you come up here?" Oh no…


	2. Busted

"Austin seriously why did you come up here?" Said Ally with confusion all over her face.

"Uh well, I really wanted to know something." I said looking at my feet, I don't know why but they seemed more interesting than rejection today.

"And that would be…." She dragged sounding annoyed.

"uuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm do you want to hear the new song I wrote, yeah that's it!" WAIT, WHAT!

"YOU WROTE A SONG." No actually I didn't.

"Yeah it's great all about how awesome you are." I mentally slapped myself. STOP TALKING AUSTIN.

"Me?"

"Yeah it's a 'thanks for writing all my songs' song." Nice save bro, you might live through this!

"Let's hear it!" she screamed enthusiastically.

"What?" Please god I was so close tell me I heard her wrong.

"Can I hear my song?" I CAN'T MAKE UP A SONG ON THE SPOT!

"ok." OH NOOOOOOOO. O.K. Austin you did this now you undo this. I walked over and sat by her piano.

"Hear it goes." Please don't let this suck.

(Ooh) for the way you changed my plans

For being the perfect distraction

For the way you took the idea that I have

Of everything that I wanted to have

And made me see there was something missing (oh yeah)

For the ending of my first begin

(Ooh yeah yeah)(Ooh yeah yeah)

And for the rare and unexpected friend

(Ooh yeah yeah)(Ooh yeah yeah)

For the way you're something that I never choose

But at the same time something 1 don't wanna lose

And never wanna be without ever again (oh oh)

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

So when you were here I had no idea

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

So now it's so clear I need you here always

My accidental happily (ever after) (oh oh oh)

The way you smile and how you comfort me (with your laughter)

I must admit you were not a part of my book

I winked at her and she blushed at the reference to her book

But now if you open it up and take a look

You're the beginning and the end of every chapter (oh oh)

You're the best thing I never knew I needed (oh)

So when you were here I had no idea

You're the best thing I never knew I needed (that I needed)

So now it's so clear I need you here always

Who knew that I could be here (who knew that I could be here oh oh)

So unexpectedly (so unexpectedly oh oh)

Undeniably happy (hey)

Said with you right here, right here next to me (oh)

Girl you're the...

You're the best thing I never knew I needed (said I needed oh oh)

So when you were here I had no idea

You're the best thing I never knew I needed (needed oh)

So now it's so clear I need you here always

Baby, baby

Now, it's so clear I need you here always

Where did that come from? I asked myself in my head. "Wow that was….. Amazing." Ally said with a huge frown on her face.

"Ally what's wrong?" I wondered out loud horrified to see her crying. As soon as I said that she started to cry.

"You *sniff* don't *sniff* need *sniff* me *sniff* anymore." Shocked I yelled at her.

"Why would you say that? Did you not hear the lyrics to that song? I just made it up on the spot. You can't leave me that was just luck. There's no Austin without Ally, well there is but he's very sad and lonely!" Now you may not know this but I never freak out, I mean NEVER. But I gotta say it felt good.

"Wait, you made that up on the spot?" Said Ally, confused and puffy. I could feel my face heat up. Oh no…


	3. Mutual Feelings?

"Uh no what Ally you silly girl….Yes" I confirmed looking down, WHAT IS WITH ME AND THE GROUND?

"How? I can't even do that." She said looking down, great now I've got her doing it.

"I just took my feelings and used a melody I heard in a movie once." **(SEE WHAT I DID THERE, PROBABLY NOT!)**

"So you knew what you wanted to say and sang it?" I blushed.

"Yeah."

"Cool I'll try."

**(I actually wrote this song if you want to hear how it goes review saying "I wanna hear it.")**

Nice blonde rocker with a dreamy smile

I wish he would stay for a little while

Dreams conspire in his eyes

He's not like any the other guy

When he singings my heart skips a beat

And then it stops when our eyes meet

I feel like it's just him and meeeeeeeee

Chorse

So let me write these songs for you

Describe my feelings that are true

I wish you could know and I wish you could see

How much you really mean to me

Yeah but it's really FRUSTRATING

With all your cheerleading DATING

But what can I do o o

I think I'm love with you o o

I'm in love with a rock star

Uh oh yeah

I'm in love with a rock star

You hold my hand

You twirl me around

You lift me up

When I fall to the ground

Teach me to dance

You teach me feel free

Hold onto life

Cause it's just you and me

[Chorse]

Oh yeah a rock star

Oooooo ohhhhhhh

Yeah

Oh

I'm in love with a rock star

I just stared at here with my mouth wide open, did she really just… OMG ALLY LIKES ME NOT JUST THAT SHE LOVES ME. Wait, that was about me right? I checked my hair, yup BLONDE. I started jumping up and down for getting she was here.

"Austin?" All's voice rang through my head like bells. Then I realized I was jumping up and down in front of her.

"Yeah?" I said trying to regain my coolness.

"What did you think?" I had to tell her I loved it, that it was the best song I ever heard.

"I love you." I blurted out smiling.

"What?" She asked. That's when I realized what I said. Oh no.


	4. THANK YOU

This is just a quick **thank you** to everyone who is reading these chapters I write. I know I make a lot of annoying mistakes but you are all so sweet and kind in the reviews! I also wanted you to know that I am writing the rest of the songs I use.

So **THANK YOU** SOOOOOOOO MUCH for being extremely nice to me. Oh and before I forget nadiiaaa, my friend and I are making the video today so I'll send you a link soon.

Anyways I'll post Chapter four the day that it's done I PROMISE! **You guys rock.**

Love MzCrazyfan1


	5. So Close

"I love IT, I said I LOVE IT!" I was speaking like girl examining over their clothes after a shopping-spree.

"No, that's not what you said." She argued back. Why was she so stubborn?

"Girl I don't know what you talkin' bout." And with that I snapped in a line across my chest. Wait, what?

"Austin." Ally looked right into my eyes, crud.

"I trust you, are you being honest with me?" The guilt card, well played Ms. Dawson, well played indeed.

"Let's say an awesome blonde rocker with killer skills, liked their co-worker. I almost started laughing when her eyes got wide.

"And then let's say he was lying, would say co-workers or 'partner' be mad if say rocker did this?" Her eyes almost popped out of her head, than she opened her mouth.

"What?" Really WHAT that's all she's got, !

"Ok um Ally listen I-"

"HEY GUYS!" Trish interrupts me right when I was about to tell her. ALL OF THAT COURAGE FOR NOTHING!

"SO CLOSE!" I yelled as I ran out of the practice room.

"Austin wait…" was all I heard but I couldn't tell if it was Ally or Trish so I kept walking. You know when you feel so sad that when you're all alone you just sing anything that comes to your mind? Well that's what I did.

_All I've got is music_

_But when I sing all I see is you_

_Your big brown eyes and matching hair_

_What am I goin' to do_

_You're changing me and I just noticed_

_Though I feel I've known you my whole life_

_But my feelings are impossible to say _

_Yeah that cuts me like a knife_

_Chorse_

_Now I'm walking by myself_

_And nothing feels right_

_But I'm holding on to my heart_

_Yeah holding with all my might_

_Because your or or my world_

_And your or or my life_

_No matter how hard I try_

_You're always on my mind _

_And I think about you all the time_

I started laughing at the quote from a song Ally wrote for me **(Not a love song beginning) **

"Well Austin Moon that was the cheesiest thing you've ever done." Shocked, I turned around to see her face.

"Oh no!" I said out loud staring at her.

"You can say that again!" This time I said to myself.

*Oh no….*


	6. The performance

"What are you doing here Trish?" I spat at her.

"Whoa what's with the running then hatting?" She asked looking almost scared, almost. Suddenly I felt bad for yelling at her, it wasn't her fault she had the world's worst timing.

"Sorry it's just I was so close to telling Ally how much she_ really _means to me and then you walked." Shock and sadness wiped over poor Trish's face.

"OH MY GOSH I AM SOOOOO SORRY, YOU MAY NEVER GET ANOTHER CHANCE LIKE THAT AGAIN, I JUST BLEW UP YOUR SHOT WITH ALLY!" I started to laugh at her panic.

"It's cool, I just wish you came in like ten minutes later."

"So how you gonna tell her?" she asked leaning so close I got scared and fell down.

"I don't know." I wined rubbing my, now sore butt.

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH!" Screamed Trish.

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT!" I mimicked.

"You need to tell her in a grand jester." **(Who didn't see that coming?) **

"What kind of jester?"

"A grand kind, in front of the whole mall, on camera!" I think Trish was more excited than I was.

"Well I have a concert tonight remember?"

"PERFECT!" Screamed Trish. I was worried but what she said next made me purely terrified.

"Now all you have to do is write a romantic song for Ally and sing it tonight dedicating it to her!"

"WHAT!" I yelped, not yelled, yelped.

"Ally's worth it isn't she?" Trish death stared me.

"Of course she is but how can I write one song in one night." Then I remembered the practice room, just me and Ally, the song we created off the top of our heads and suddenly lyrics came to me.

"I'VE GOT TO GO!" I yelled at Trish smoothly tripping over a stick on the ground. When I got home I started writing and wouldn't let myself stop until I was done. Ally was worth it.

On stage at the concert Ally visited me backstage.

"You look nervous." She observed frowning.

"You have no idea." I smiled. Tonight I was going to tell her how I felt, in front of everyone. Way to go Austin your best friends going to reject you in front of the whole mall. Whoop-tee-doo!

"And now who you all came to see.." Announced Dez, I really missed him today he was off visiting his aunt.

"Austin Moon!" The crowd roared, alright Austin time to shine.

"Hey guys now I know Ally Dawson usually writes my songs." The crowd went silent.

"O.K always writes my songs." People started clapping again.

"But this time I wrote the song and I'm dedicating it to her!" The crowd roared louder than it did when I was announced.

"Here you go Ally, I hope this explains why staring at the floor became my favourite hobby when I was with you." Some girls in the audience clued in and awwwwed.

"Here goes nothing, I said into the microphone quietly.

**(I wrote this song too)**

_Drum kit, corn dogs_

_Over hear you writing songs_

_Double take, breaking walls_

_You're my partner after all_

_A billion hits, Kangaroo's_

_What will fame make us do_

_Lost book, ginger bread_

_New secrets fill my head_

_Big revenge, Jumbo-tron_

_Thinking shots at love are goooonnnnneeee_

_Chorse:_

_But with you, I'm complete_

_There's no Austin without Ally_

_New friendship_

_New found love_

_Your hands in mine_

_And it fits like a glove_

_You're like a Sonic Boom _

_To my heart_

_I hope we never grow apart_

_I'm too young to tell_

_But this may be a love song_

_Now thanks to you_

_I found the place where I belong_

_Oh yeah belong_

_Ooooo belong_

_Yeah _

_I belong-long-long_

_Oh I belong_

_Uh oh oh belong _

_Yeah thanks to you I belong_

Everyone was clapping and I tried to find Ally through the crowd but the lights where to bright, all I could see where figures. Then I turned too faced backstage where I saw Ally with tears down her cheeks. oh no.


	7. Fairy Tales

Suddenly, as if by instinct I jumped of the stool I was sitting on and ran to Ally.

"Ally, I'm so sorry if I hurt you! I was just trying to tell you how I feel, but if you just want to stay friends even though it will kill me inside. No! I didn't mean that, uh I mean I'm too manly to cry. NOT THAT, GIRLS CRY A LOT! Please stop me at any time." I smiled with what my mom call a girl magnet grin, but then again Ally's not my mom.

"You mean it?" Mumbled Ally looking down, I laughed.

"Totally girls don't cry as much as they do on T.V!"

"Oh." Was all Ally said, still looking at the ground. Trish stomped on my foot.

"But what I said in the song was true to!" I blustered out.

"Really?" asked Ally smiling, good sign.

"Yeah." I said looking at the ground and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well I-"

"Austin you need one more song, people are getting mad!" Interrupted Trish.

"REALLY TRISH? REALLY!"

"It's O.K Austin I have a song here." She handed me her book, I stared at her in shock.

"Go to page 34 there's a song I wrote it a long time ago after Dallas-."

"DUMPED YOU!"

"SHUT UP TRISH!" I yelled at her for being mean.

"Anyways." Ally shook her head as if trying to shake out a thought.

"Just sing it, please, I need to hear it."

"Of course!" I smiled flipping through the book. I thought I heard her wince when I flipped the first page but I probably imagined it. Then I found the song, pulled Ally off the stage and around the corner. Then I sang.

(Remember, I wrote this so don't copy it PLEASE!)

Here I go,

Walkin' round in circles

Again

Here I am

Singin' to myself

Again

Chorse:

Dear Romeo, Take me away from here

And hey Prince Charmin', I wish you were here

Sometimes my life, yeah it's not fair

But I stick my head up in the air

And pretend fairy tales are re-ree-reallllll

Ever read that one story 'bout Cinderella

How she found herself a prince

Some charmin', rich, fella

Or how about sleepin' beauty

All she did was take a nap

And landed herself with a prince

And 2 kingdoms to match

Chorse

So what if I don't get a fancy slipper?

So what if I don't get 7 little men

This doesn't mean no Happy ever after

My fairy tale will never end

Chorse

I closed the book and handed it to her.

"Thanks Austin, that's all I wanted."

"Ally you've got to know I really li-."

"AUSTIN YOU STILL NEED A SONG!" Yelled Trish.

"TRISH!" I yelled again and gave her a death glare that would make hers run away scared.

"Sorry but they are getting rowdy."

"Austin." Ally cried looking worried.

"What's wrong Ally?" I tried to hide the desperation in my voice.

"I don't have another song for you." Oh no.


	8. Chapter 8

FINAL CHAPTER

"How am I going to get a song in 3 seconds?" I said trying to sound calm but my voice was not agreeing with me.

"Yeah well 3 seconds up." Frowned Trish, why couldn't I have come up with another song? Wait, THAT'S IT!

"I'LL MAKE IT UP!"

"What?" Ally questioned.

"Remember when in the second chapter." Trish hit my arm.

"What did I say about breaking the fourth wall?"

"Nothing!" I frowned rubbing my arm.

"Oh *cough* my bad… DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!"

"Anyways, when I wrote you that song off the top of my head."

"But the band won't know what music to play." Cried Ally out of desperation.

"Then you play." I smiled.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"Well no one is as in-sync as we are so you play a melody and I make up lyrics."

"But the people… and stage… and people."

"It's just you and me up there Ally. Plus some people watching." I could see that is wasn't helping when she let out a small whine.

"O.K just pretend they're customers at Sonic Boom and they all ordered a performance from the cutest partnership ever!"

"And the customers always right." Said a smug Trish knowing that I wasn't going to stop until Ally was up there with me, and she was right.

"But Austin…"

"Ally look at me." She looked right into my eyes; I almost blushed, ok so I probably did. I started to softly sing a slow version of her favourite song to her.

"There's no way I can this without you, make it without you, be here without you. It's no fun when you're doin' it solo, with you is like whoa. Yeah and I know I-I-I-I I'm this dream, 'Cause I-I-I-I got you with me. There's no way I can make it without you, do it without yeah, be here without ya." Ally was smiling her small, nearly invisible smile.

"O.K., I'll do it." She whispered to me.

"I hate to ruin this little moment but, GET ON STAGE NOW!" Trish yelled at us.

"You ready." I winked at her.

"As I'll ever be." She frowned a little bit so I did something that would probably help me more than her. Leaning down, I kissed her cheek. Shocked, her mouth dropped and I pulled her in stage.

"HEY GUYS, WHO WANTS TO FINALLY MEET THE FAMOUS ALLY DAWSON I ALWAYS TALK ABOUT?" The crowd cheered. "WELL HERE SHE IS!" I pulled Ally out from behind my back.

"hi." She whispered, waving as she looked down. The crowd cheered louder than they ever did for me.

"ALLY, ALLY, ALLY, ALLY." She looked up smiling.

"Let's do this!" She smiled at me as she went and sat down behind a huge piano.

"Here goes nothing." I whispered to her, grabbing the microphone.

_Wow, look at the crowd_

_I just shout_

_What up planet Earth_

_I hear the girls scream _

_In the front row_

_When I met you I didn't know_

_Chorse:_

_That I would have fans_

_Singing along with me_

_Or be a rocket star_

_Everything I wanna be_

_Who knew, _

_You would be my other half_

_We're as different_

_As a doughnut and giraffe_

_But that doesn't stop_

_The games that we play_

_And that doesn't stop_

_You from always_

_Makin' my Day_

_Ooohhh yeah _

_You make my day_

_Everyday_

_Make my day_

"You really mean it?" Ally was now beside me.

"One sec." I ran up to the microphone.

"TRISH WHERE EVER YOU ARE, STAY!" Ally laughed, It's now or never Austin.

"Yeah I really do mean it. Ally you're the best girl I've ever met, you're better than a room full of cheerleaders or a Zalien movie marathon put together. I really like you and I've been trying to tell you but Trish kept getting in the way." Ally was grinning ear to ear, AWESOME SIGN!

"So, I-." I was tackled by Ally, losing my balance I fell to the ground and Ally landed on top of me

"I like you to, a lot." She said lifting her head to face me. I stood up and pulled Ally up with me.

"So we both like each other as more than friends?"

"No." Frowned Ally. Oh no.

"We like each other as boyfriend and girlfriend." I was so happy I forgot about the fact that we were on stage being watched by hundreds of people, leaned down and kissed her. FIREWORKS FREAKIN EXPLODED! Applause roared from the audience, Ally pulled away and hugged me.

And that kids is the day I realized I loved your mother.

**(Now I just wanted to say that I think the episode with not a love song in t was the producers way of saying a and a won't be happening for a while.)**


	9. FINAL THANK YOU

This is a note to everyone that's followed me through this story, thank you. At my school I'm one of those kids you would pass in the halls trying to avoid their eye contact. Some kids are nice and talk to me but I can tell their doing it for their rep or some other reason. This website and all of you make me feel like I have talent, fans and so much more then I could ever get outside of my computer. (Don't think I don't have friends, I do. They are different, that's why I love them.) Sadly I'm going to leave the final chapter as the last chapter of the series but I do want to hear what young Disney TV couple you want me to write about PROMISE YOU'LL READ IT THOUGH! I love all of you, you're like my growing fan club 3

Thank you for making me feel so special

Love: MzCrazyfan1


	10. Let's hear from you

Since I write romance I thought it would fun to see what other people imagine their soul mate would be like. For example; my soul mate would a handsome english man born around 1998 (like me, well I was born than...) and he would love to sing. He would be nice, funny, but still humble. Last but not least he would have a smile that would make me melt every time he showed it.

Review a description of your soul mate for a shout out in my next story!

Oh and if you know a 14 year old boy that is exactly how I just discribed my soulmate... tell him I'm single ;)


End file.
